Party Time
by TrueLoveIsReal
Summary: Dex Hamilton fanfic. It's the Halloween party at the Habitat, what's going on? ZapXJenny OCXOC DexXJane Talk of Teen Titans, just saying.


**I love Dex Hamilton : Alien Entomologist, simple as that. Halloween fic, one shot, fluff. OC too. She's awesome X3 I made her in Art Class last year. She's a princess from the planet Posidon, which is right beside Tamaran (Teen Titans, Starfire's home planet) and Hades (Planet Elizabeth made in Art too. Goes with Amethyst and Posidon.) And remember, this is set in the year 3000. Enjoy! **

**I Don't Own Dex Hamilton Or Teen Titans. I Do Own Amethyst However.**

**Party Time**

"Hurry up Zap, we're going to be late for the party!" Tung yelled at his best friend through his door. It had been half-an-hour and Zap still wasn't done. All he had to do was get a costume. It was easy, Tung had just borrowed one of Amethyst's white sheets (she couldn't sleep on any other colour), poked two holes in it and boom, he was a ghost. Though Amethyst wasn't too happy about him ruining her sheet...

"Just a minute Tung, I'm almost finished." Zap said back.

"You said that fifteen minutes ago!" Wildfire said

The door slid open, revealing Zap in a dark green loin cloth. He had silver bands on his forearms and calves and his bare chest had many strange markings on them. In his hand he held and actual spear that had silver and black pearls wrapped around the top near the silver head. His hair had no gel in it and was messy and covered his eyes.

"You're a Posidean Warrior!" Wildfire said. "Did you get Amy to help you?"

"Yeah, she even loaned me her spear that her brother gave her."

"Cool! Now let's go dude, I don't want to miss everything." Tung grabbed onto Zap and Wildfire and started dragging them to the lounge, where the party was going on.

"I don't know about this Amy." Jenny said to her best friend. She was in front of the mirror, looking over her costume. It was a black dress that went to her mid-thigh and had pink fluff at the edge. It had two pink strips on her abdomen and a dark pink spider when it cut off, right after it finished covering her breasts. There was also pink fluff there. It ended at her sleeves, which were puffs that just passed her shoulders. Her blue hair was down and fell around her face until her shoulders. On her head was a black witch hat that had a pink spider web on it. She had on black fish-net gloves that went up to her elbows and had a pink spider that matched the one on her dress at the elastic. She had matching stockings that went up to her knees and had a pink spider on the as well. To finish it all up, she had pink pumps and black lipstick. "Don't you think it's over board?"

"No way! And Zap's going to flip!" Amethyst walked over to Jenny's side. She was being a water priestess from her home planet. She had a dark blue tube top that ended just about right after it started. The skirt she was wearing matched the shirt and was long and very choppy. Her golden-silver hair was up in a bun and a golden crown was on her head. It went with the bands on her arms that were attached to golden silk. Blue pain covered her body, wrapping around her arms and legs and swirling on her stomach. Her aqua-blue skin seamed to sparkle with glitter.

"Shut up Amy." Jenny blushed. She really didn't want to be bugged about the boy, it was already bad enough as it was. Amethyst refused to tell Jenny what Zap was being, just as she wouldn't tell Zap what Jenny was going to dress as. Everytime one of them asked, she'd say that they would find out, and that they'd be surprised. "Aren't you nervous? Wildfire's going to be there."

Amethyst blushed a touch before walking to the door. "I do not worry about how someone else sees me."

"Not even a strong, handsome Tamarainian like him?" Jenny said. She knew she had Amethyst now. Wildfire was like her weakness.

"Okay, I get the point. I'll leave you alone if you leave me alone."

"Deal." Jenny shook hands, or hand and fin, with the alien. It would be a bearable night now.

"Isn't it awesome?" Dex said as he walked up to Tung and Zap. The place was crowded and not really Zap's thing. He was close to leaving.

"Yeah, sure." He said.

"Oh come on grumpy pants," Amethyst walked up behind them. Jenny was with her. "Be happy! Finally you get to see Jenny in a dress without the jeans." Grabbing her best friend's wrist, Amethyst pretty much threw her at Zap. "And Jen-Jen, you can see Zap without his shirt!"

"Amethyst!" Jenny and Zap yelled at the same time, blushes covering their faces.

"Where's Wildfire?" Jenny said. It was Amethyst's turn to blush. A friend's duty was, is, to embarrass them, love them, and make them fall for the right guy.** (( AN : Ask Lizie, she will agree. )) **

"Over here!" The Tamaranian walked over to them. He was dressed as the ancient hero, Nightwing. He pulled it off well, with the right amount of muscles in the right places. Amethyst blushed and ducked her head. "Amy, you look nice."

"Th-thanks Wildfire. You do too."

"Hey Wild, you should ask Amy that thing you were going to ask her." Dex smiled wickedly. It really was fun bugging the young prince.

"Oh that!" Wildfire looked at Amethyst. "Uh... W-wanna go look at the bugs?"

"Sure." Amethyst said. She followed him but looked back at Jenny with an excited expression on her face.

Zap watched his two friends walk away. It was so obvious that the two liked each other. Amethyst's longing stares and green face (her blush) whenever he was around told a good portion of the story. The other half was Wildfire always protecting her, always trying to make her happy or safe. Dex said it was like when Jenny went with them on a mission. Apparently, Zap never left her alone.

No one could blame him. Jenny was a mechanic, an engineer. She wouldn't be able to fight a monster bug on her own. And the thought of Jenny being hurt when he could have done something tore Zap apart.

"Dex!" Jane ran into her boyfriend, giving him a kiss on the lips and a hug.

"Hey Jane. How are the crickets?"

"They miss their daddy." She joked, though she was partly telling the truth.

"I'll have to plan a trip to see them." Dex said. They started walking away, probably towards the refreshments table.

"Gotta ditch dudes!" Tung said. He jumped away, leaving Jenny and Zap al alone.

"Nice costume." Zap said. It was true. The short dress shoed off Jenny's legs, and how good she looked in fishnets.

"Same to you. The paint's a nice touch." Jenny's eyes wandered over Zap's body. He had such nice muscles. Everything about him was attractive. His eyes, they were the most beautiful ever, his hair, so soft, and his smile. You never really saw it, but when you did, you were blown away.

"Thanks." They stood in silence, no one wanting to walk away, but no one wanting to embarrass themselves. Finally, Zap took in a deep breath and looked at Jenny. "You should wear your hair down more often. Not that it doesn't look nice up, but it's even prettier down."

"Maybe I'll keep it down tomorrow."

"Good idea."

Though neither of them talked again, they stayed together for the entire party. It was as if some unseen force was keeping the two together, making sure they didn't separate once.

Finally, all the guests left. The only people now were Dex, Jane, Tung, Amethyst, Wildfire, Jenny and Zap. It was nice. They talked for a while, about bugs and villains. They even talked about Tamaran and Posidon a bit. After about an hour, no one had anything to talk about. When Amethyst spotted an empty bottle on the table, a lightbuld lit up in her head.

"I have an idea guys." She got up at brought the bottle back with her to her seat.

"Oh no." Zap said, starting to back up.

"What? Chickenin' out Zap?" Wildfire smiled.

"No!" He said. "Fine, I'll play."

"Then it's settled." Dex said, taking control as usual. "No boy and boy, no girl and girl. If you get someone's who's already in a relationship, deal with it. Cheek kisses are allowed for those who aren't single."

Everyone nodded, agreeing with the rules. It went by pretty slow, with cheek kiss after cheek kiss. Jane got Dex, Dex got Amethyst, Amethyst got Zap, Zap got Jenny.

Dang it. Zap thought. It had to be on the lips too, seeing as neither Jenny or Zap had a boyfriend or girlfriend.

"Finally!" Amethyst said. "Been waiting for this since we started playing."

"Do we really have to do it?" Jenny looked at each person for help. She really wanted to kiss him, she had since they met, but did he want to kiss her?

"Just do it already!" Wildfire said. He grabbed Zap and placed him in front of Jenny. "You've been wanting to do this forever, and I know Jenny has too. I asked Amy out, did what I had to do. Now do what you have to do, it's annoying to see you two be sad all the time."

"Fine." Jenny said. She was glaring at Wildfire and didn't see Zap lean in to kiss her.

**There! A Halloween fic! Be happy, I want to be asleep right now but I decided to finish this and make you all (whoever's going to read this, I know there won't be many) happy. Lots of True Love cuz you know It's Real,**

**-TrueLoveIsReal**


End file.
